Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Rise of Diabolico
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: (SET BEFORE MYTHIC KNIGHTS) 11 years after Queen Bansheera's defeat Loki has returned, aided by the spirit of Diabolico and a mysterious huntress. Curtis, Gale, Joel, and Ryan are Power Rangers overseen by Captain Carter Grayson. Two fighters are about to be given golden tickets to fight evil! From the minds of Mythic Knights and Space Patrol Beta comes...this! Enjoy!


**A/N: From the minds between Mythic Knights, Space Patrol Beta, and Project Flarestorm comes a new chapter in the Lightspeed saga. (I'm obsessed with Lightspeed, I can't help it.) I have always wanted to make a series like this so I hope you all enjoy the hard effort of all three of us! This story is set before Mythic Knights with Curtis and Gale, showing their progress in Lightspeed and before they left. Matt and Luna belong to FlameAmigo619 and sassynekobabygurl830. We all are proud to show this story to you all and hope we can recreate the magic of one of the more underrated Power Ranger series!**

**POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE: RISE OF DIABOLICO  
EPISODE 1: Shooting Stars!  
WRITTEN AND EDITED BY ZAK KAYES, JULIE WELCH, AND JOEY TURNER**

**(MARINER BAY GRAND STADIUM)**

(30,000 strong filled the Mariner Bay Grand Stadium that Saturday night. Anticipation was in the air as two figures celebrated on the ramp with matching championship belts. Amongst the theme music of the two figures, cheering could be heard echoing in the stadium. )

ANNOUNCER: Can you hear that ovation? Once again, Noche and Falcon retain their Tag Team Championships from the Tyson brothers! Well now, ladies and gentlemen, it has been one heck of a night with championships retained and won but now, we take you to the big one: our main event of this evening! These two have been constantly at each other's neck for the past three months. We've seen things get pretty violent but tonight; they collide for their fourth match with the winner going on to headline Ground Zero! It's the "Man of Steel" himself Delta Jones versus "The Warrior from the North" Omega. Omega has yet to pin Delta Jones so tonight could be the night where everything changes!

**(BACKSTAGE AREA)**

(The backstage area was mildly quiet with members of the production crew and other fighters mixed in. The walls were high and grey like any other arena would be and the muffled cheers and boos could be heard from deep within the bowls of the arena. Nearby one of the locker room areas was a 22-year old man with jet black dreadlocks, Matt. He was dressed to fight in black jeans with yellow, dark blue and red flames. He leaned down and fixed the laces on his black and yellow boots before making his way to one of the mirrors leaning against the wall. He zipped up his black sleeveless hoody and pulled out some gloves and elbow pads from the pockets. Squatting in front of the mirror, he looked over his face paint. It made him look like a superhero and he was comfortable putting it on himself.)

?: Hey there, big guy.

(Matt turned to see a 22-year old woman approaching him, Luna. She wore a black leather jacket which brought out the black in her hair and the hazel in her eyes. She hadn't zipped the jacket up so one could her wearing a purple tank top with a silver star on her chest. She stopped in front of Matt, a hand on her hip. She also wore black jeans with stars on the back pockets and her boots matched her shirt with the same star.)

LUNA: You ready for the match?

MATT (He sipped on both his gloves and smiled): Of course. No pressure, right? Just that I've never beaten this guy, the winner goes to face the XSFL champ, and the loser gets demoted down a few ranks and feels the ego-crushing feeling of humiliation and shame. There's nothing to worry about, right?

LUNA (She smiled brightly, looking up at him and placing her hand on his shoulders): With your moves, he'll be seeing stars. You got this, Hun.

MATT: Thanks.

LUNA: Not to mention, Rodger's losing a bit of his steam. Nitro was giving him a run for his money. He's lost twice this week. So I'd say your chances are good.

MATT (He sighed, putting on his elbow pads): Yeah but I'm not exactly racking up wins. He cost me a victory two nights ago so he's got all the momentum going in. I don't know if I can do this.

LUNA: Hey! That's not Matt talking, come on. This is the same guy that told me I could beat every girl in my division, and hello, I am in the top 3 girls. (She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked.) If I can do it, so can you, hun.

MATT: But I don't want to beat up girls. If they all fight like you, I don't stand a chance.

LUNA (She rolled his eyes and shook her head, giggling lightly): You know what I mean.

MATT: Yeah, yeah. Besides, I've got you as my lucky star, Luna. (He kissed her gently and moved to grab his water bottle.) That's why I wanted you in my corner tonight. It gives me just a little more motivation.

LUNA (She kissed him back.): Of course I'll be in your corner, I always am.

MATT: Good.

LUNA: You always tell this to your opponents: If they're not down with that, they're gonna get—

MATT: X-K-O'ed.

MATT/LUNA: Got it memorized?

(The two laughed but Matt then spotted another figure passing by him. He wore black jeans, a white tank top, elbow pads, and tape on his wrist. He had his hair down to a buzz cut with a goatee to match and his emerald eyes caught Matt's for a moment. Matt watched him and heard music playing from outside. He looked back to Luna and smiled.)

MATT/LUNA: ...Showtime.

(Man with a Plan played as the man came out to the mixed reactions of the crowd.)

ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your main event! Introducing first, from right here in Mariner Bay, he's the Man of Steel himself: Deeeeeeeeeeeeelta Jooooooooones!

(Matt paused by the entrance gate out of sight and knelt down, praying a bit.)

MATT: It's all on the line tonight. Let's make it count. May the power protect me. (He grinned and turned to hear his music playing. He spotted Luna and nodded, watching as the lights went out.)

ANNOUNCER: And the challenger, hailing from the streets of Sundraville, the Warrior from the North: OOOOOOOOOOOOMEGAAAA!

(The crowd cheered as Omega appeared in a spotlight and took off his hood, the lights returning to normal. He went down the ramp, followed by Luna, and high fived some of the people in the front row before sliding into the ring and posing. Luna stood at ringside and clapped for Matt.)

RODGER: Always gotta show off huh? You better start taking thing seriously, Matt.

MATT: Why? Doesn't it get boring being all big and strong, steely boy?

(Rodger rolled his eyes and the two got into a stance. The ref rang the bell and the match started. The two circled one another before locking up. Rodger put Matt into a side headlock and tried to bring Matt to his knees. He was a little quicker and moved back into the ropes, using them as momentum to send Rodger into the ropes. While Rodger bounced back, Matt ducked under him and got up to his feet and hit a chop to Rodger's chest that knocked him down. Rodger got right back up and dodged some of Matt's punches. He speared Mat in the gut and drove him into the corner, hitting solid punches to his ribs. Rodger was clearly stronger and bigger then Matt and kept him in the corner. The ref made Rodger step back to give Matt some room but Matt charged and clotheslined him down.)

LUNA: Woo, go Omega!

(Matt raised his hands up, trying to get the audience behind him. He hit a few kicks against Rodger's chest and bounced him off the ropes. Rodger rebounded with a boot to the face that knocked Matt straight down. Rodger tried to pin him but Matt kicked out at two. Matt got up and saw Rodger charging. He ducked and Rodger fell over the ropes, crashing on the ground. Matt smirked and made a motion with his hands, running to one end of the ring, bouncing off the ropes, and leaping through them to knock down Rodger.)

ANNOUNCER: Omega's really taking it to Delta this time around!

(Matt got back into the ring, followed by Rodger. Matt aimed a kick to the head that Rodger dodged. Rodger grabbed Matt and slammed him down, hitting three elbows again. He only received a two count.)

RODGER: Ugh, just stay down Matt! That title shot is mine!

MATT: You may think so but that last donut in the back is gonna be mine for sure!

(Rodger rolled his eyes and picked Matt up again and slammed him down into the ground with a suplex. He got into one of the corners while Matt used one of them for support. Rodger charged but Matt brought up his foot to send him back. Matt suddenly grabbed Rodger and held him on his shoulders while the crowd chanted X-K-O. Rodger squirmed out and bounced off the ropes to try and tackle Matt down. Matt felt time slow down and he turned, seeing Rodger charging right at him. He could see himself going to the right and getting hit, jumping and getting Delta Bombed, and then seeing himself knee Rodger in the face. At the last second, he brought his knee up and it hit Rodger in the chin. With Rodger stunned, Matt gripped the ropes and bounced off, hitting a springboard dropkick right in Rodger's face. Instead of going for a pin, Matt went up to the top rope and waited for Rodger to get up.)

LUNA: Matt, watch out for his Spinebuster!

(Matt leapt to try and hit a crossbody on Rodger but he was caught in midair and slammed straight down to the ground with a Spinebuster. Matt just barely kicked out at two. The match continued until Matt was knocked down from the top rope, almost landing on his head. He shook his head but he was suddenly grabbed by Rodger and hoisted up.)

ANNOUNCER: He's going for it! The Delta Bomb! No one's ever kicked out of it!

(Matt squirmed and reversed his way out of it, wrapping his legs around Rodger's head to do a head scissors takedown. Rodger went face first into the turnbuckle and Matt scrambled to his feet.)

MATT: Not this time, Rodger!

(Matt suddenly hoisted Rodger up and drove him face first down into the canvas with an XKO.)

ANNOUNCER: XKO! XKO! Delta is down!

(Matt grinned and went for the pin but suddenly the lights went out. At first there was silence, no one in the arena knew if this was part of the show or if it was a joke. They could hear people screaming and when the lights came back on, they could see strange black things descending from the sky. They landed on the ground in various spots of the arena, changing into their true forms: Batlings! Matt, who had pinned Rodger, looked at the ref who promptly ran away for his life. Matt got off Delta and looked around.)

MATT: Uhh...was this your idea Rodger?

RODGER (Nervously, close to fear): I thought it was yours!

LUNA (She slid under the bottom rope into the ring to join Rodger and Matt): Guys! We need to get out of here! (The stadium was clearing out quickly, avoiding most of the Batlings while they made their way to the exits.) Were we not warned about this town having problems like this?

MATT: I have no idea. What are these things? They look like...Batlings?

RODGER: Dude, now is not the time for one of your geek moments. They're just guys trying to crash a party!

(One of the Batlings slid into the ring and made sounds at Rodger.)

RODGER: See? It's just a guy in a mask. (He grabbed one of the Batlings and tried to unmask him but it didn't work. The batling grabbed its sword and made a swipe onto Rodger's arm and he grunted in pain, noticing the cut.)

LUNA: Yeah…party crashers.

MATT: See? It's not fake!

LUNA: Good going genius. I think there's only one way to get these bat-thingys out of here.

RODGER: I don't care if it's fake! I'm outta here! (Rodger ran and slid out of the ring.) At least I can get help! You two should do the same!

(By that time, batlings had surrounded the ring and some had stoked out the front row seats.)

LUNA: Geez, I have more balls them him. This is ridiculous.

MATT: Only way out is fighting huh? (Matt wasted no time and grabbed the ropes, slipping through them to plunge his feet into a Batling.) At least we can fight! We can't beat them all, let's just hold them off!

LUNA: Good thing I don't have a match. (She smirked.) I'm all fired up!

(Matt looked up the entry way and turned to see Batlings to the side of him. He dodged a sword strike and thrust kicked him in the gut, knocking him away. He turned to the other Batling and stepped back from a strike, hitting a punch to the ribs of the Batling and then a dropkick to knock him into the barricade. Matt looked down at the sword the batling dropped and picked it up.)

MATT: Well, this is worth a try!

(He blinked and felt time slow down. He could sense someone behind him and he spun around, slicing in to the Batlings chest to produce some sparks from his chest.)

MATT: WOO! It worked!

(Luna nodded and turned to see three Batlings had surrounded her. She smirked, getting in a stance. Two suddenly grabbed her and tried to restrain her while the other tried for a kick. Luna leapt and plunged her feet into the Batlings face to knock him down. She used the momentum from the kick to flip herself out of the other Batling's grasp. She looked at the two Batlings and kicked one away. Grabbing the Batling's head, she under hooked his head, bounced off the ropes, and drove the Batling's face into the ground. As it tried to get up, she bounced off the ropes and hit her Starstruck Superkick on it, sending it out of the ring.)

MATT: And that was a beautiful Starstruck Superkick by the Shooting Star herself! Say that 5 times fast! Woo!

(She looked at the two she had knocked down and saw the other one by the ropes. She jumped, wrapped her legs around its neck, and sent it tumbling over the top rope. With her on the apron, she jumped onto the ropes and sprung off, knocking them both down with her body. She put her fist in her other hand with a smirk as she got up.)

LUNA: See, that's what this division needs: Excitement and actual fighting!

(Matt sliced at each of the Batlings, leaping up onto the barricade. He dove off and sliced through the Batlings in the front row, getting hit a few times by some of them. He was grabbed and thrown back over the barricade where he got right back up.)

MATT: Sheesh, they put up a heck of a fight.

(Eventually, the Batlings vanished and Matt regrouped with Luna on the side of the ring close to the ramp.)

MATT: Phew, come on, let's get out of here!

(Before they could do so, they heard laughter echoing through the arena. They turned to the front row by the ring and a boar demon with chest armor quickly materialized in the front row directly in front of them. Luna stayed close to Matt, holding onto his arm)

LUNA: What the hell is going on today?

MATT: I swear I didn't put anything in your drink.

SPIRA: What's this? A couple of punks like you took out a few Batlings? Impressive, but you now got a REAL demon to fight: Me! Spira the Mighty!

MATT: More like Spira the Oinkmeister!

(He held the Batling sword and threw it at Spira, but this had no effect.)

SPIRA: ...really? Chucking a Batling sword at me? Is that the best you can do?

LUNA (She shook her head.): Matt, we have no idea how to take on a demon, let's just run and get out of here!

SPIRA: You won't get the chance!

(He roared, shooting out lasers in front of the ring to cause an explosion. The blast sent Matt and Luna flying, crashing onto the metal ramp. Matt tried getting to his feet but he couldn't, staying down. Spira laughed and went around the ring, looking down at the two.)

SPIRA: Ahh, this is gonna be fun!

?: Hey ugly!

(Spira looked up to suddenly see four figures on the ramp way with a weird blue laser aimed at him. They stepped forward revealing: the Red, Pink, Green, and Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers, armed with the unilaser.)

SPIRA: W-what!? Power Rangers!?

PINK: The one and only!

LUNA (She looked up at the figures): More demons!?

MATT: Even better! Power Rangers!

GREEN: One warning, buddy! You touch them, you're toast!

SPIRA: Bring it on!

RED: You asked for it! UNILASER! FIRE!

(The Unilaser fired its energy beam and Matt and Luna scampered away. The beam sliced through Spira and he exploded, his pieces crumpled on the ground.)

LUNA (Watching from a distance): Wait…THE Power Rangers? Those ninjas you fan boyed over when you were little?

MATT: I-I didn't fan boy over them! I just idolized them and was inspired by them to fight. Totally not an obsession!

(The Titanium Ranger walked over.)

TITANIUM: Are you two alright?

LUNA: Yeah, we're fine for now. Thank goodness you guys came in time.

MATT: Oh…my god. (He looked at the Titanium Ranger) You're the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger!

LUNA: …Lightspeed?

MATT: The Lightspeed Power Rangers! You guys rock!

TITANIUM (he chuckled nervously): Uh… thanks. And well, good job to both of you. We'll take it from here.

LUNA: That thing's dead, right?

RED: Not yet.

PINK: I suggest you two get to safety.

MATT: Thank you.

(Luna nodded, taking Matt's hand and running out towards the entrance. They quickly raced out of the arena and once they were out, they heard the sounds of machinery coming together. Matt turned and saw the Lightspeed Megazord coming together, ready to fight Spira.)

MATT: WOOOOO! You seeing this Luna!?

LUNA: And all this time, I just thought you were collecting toys. These guys actually are real.

MATT: Never mind. Let's go!

(Luna nodded and the two quickly escaped.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(LIGHTSPEED AQUABASE)**

(Four cycles made their way through the city streets and down a ramp leading to an entrance gate. The gate opened and the cycles passed through a tunnel, leading onto a platform where they each parked. The platforms moved up, heading right up into the Garage area of the Aquabase. The 4 rangers dismounted and made their way through, each demorphing as they made their way into the briefing room. A man stood watching the television screen, Carter Grayson. He wore a captain's outfit without the hat with his hands behind his shirt. He was tall with a light brown buzz cut and a small beard of matching color.)

CARTER: Well done Rangers.

(The four each wore Lightspeed jackets with numbers on the back. The man with the spiky dirty blond hair and the number six jacket entered first, Ryan Mitchell. He wore black jeans with a black button up shirt. Wearing the number five jacket, plaid skirt over shorts with a dark pink and black shirt, was a red-headed woman with her hair down to her neck, Gale Collette. She was followed by a bald African-American man, Joel Rawlings, wearing the number three jacket, black jeans, and a green tank top. The last to enter was a spiky brown haired man with the number one jacket and red t-shirt, Curtis Wilson.)

CURTIS: That's the 4th attack this week. When you said cleanup crew, you didn't tell us that there'd be at least one fight a day.

CARTER: I know. But there isn't much we can do.

JOEL: But hey, we wiped the floor with this guy.

GALE: Ha-ha, yeah we did. At least we are doing something, right?

RYAN: For now. But even on their own, they are getting stronger every day. It's all leading to something.

CARTER: Whatever it is, we'll be ready. We're getting stronger as well. The Megazords are fixed, most of them, and we're working on new weapons as well. The four of you are doing surprisingly well. Curtis, Gale, I am impressed so far with how you've been handling your role as Red and Pink.

CURTIS/GALE: Thank you sir.

CARTER: And Joel and Ryan… even after all these years, you've shown that you still got it!

JOEL: You know it Car-err I mean sir. But still, it kinda feels like we're still only half a team.

RYAN: That's why we need Blue and Yellow back online.

CARTER: I was actually getting to that.

GALE: And what about the newest Purple suit?

CARTER (He sighed): I realize that darker days are coming for us which is why we need to be ready. Therefore, we need to find people to fill in those spots. I couldn't ask Chad and Kelsey to drop everything to come back to Lightspeed, even though they'd really want to, and the Yellow morpher is still too badly damaged to go back into battle.

RYAN: Well normally we'd pick the top two trainees with the highest scores but...

JOEL: But?

RYAN: I had something different in mind.

GALE: Like what?

CARTER: Have you been looking for people as well?

RYAN: That's my job, Carter. I don't think anyone working here has the skills to be a Power Ranger.

CURTIS: Based on...?

RYAN: Curtis and Gale's scores as well as past ones. No one's within the point range.

JOEL: Then who you suggesting, man? Two random strangers?

RYAN: I wouldn't consider them strangers. (He went to the computer screen and began typing things up, bringing up the profiles of Matt and Luna.)

CURTIS: ...you're kidding right?

CARTER (Curiously): Who are these two?

GALE (After seeing the faces, her eyes widened): Hang on. Those are the two from the arena. They're wrestlers from the Xtreme Super-Fighting League.

CURTIS: A friend of mine's addicted to watching the XSFL. I thought it was fake at first.

JOEL: Well not from what I've seen. (They looked at him.) What? Angela and I like watching. Delta Jones is pretty cool. I don't think they'd be used to fighting demons though.

RYAN: From what I heard, they took on some of those Batlings on their own so they can at least fight. Luna's record is quite impressive. Matt on the other hand...his win-loss record has me a bit concerned.

GALE: Well numbers are not everything.

CARTER: Which is why I'd like one of you to find these two and, at the very least, bring them back here.

CURTIS (He sighed and stood up): ...alright then. I'll go…tomorrow. (He grabbed his jacket.) For the record, I realize we're a little desperate. But these two better be worth it.

GALE: I'll come with you then tomorrow. (She quickly grabbed her jacket and followed Curtis, giving a mini salute to Carter.)

CURTIS: I could use the company anyways. (He left the room while Ryan and Joel looked at Carter.)

JOEL: You think they'll be worth it?

RYAN: If they fight as well as they do in the ring, they should do fine. (He looked at a photo on the wall of the original Captain: William Mitchell.) HE thought we were.

**(SKULL CAVERN REMAINS)**

(In the deepest, darkest depths under Mariner Bay there lied the remains of the once terrifying lair of the demons of Mariner Bay: The Skull Cavern! But as fast as the workers at Lightspeed rebuilt the Aqua Base, mysterious demonic forces had rebuilt the Skull Cavern from top to bottom, the hallowed halls now empty. But then in the midst of the darkness, the torches became re-lit, and the mist from the floor, ceiling, and even the ceremonial mantle began to rise again. In the center of the room a yellow ceremonial circle appeared, and who should burst straight through it but Loki, once the loyal demon warrior of the great Diabolico, battered and beaten as in fresh from a battle. As the circle disappeared, Loki hastily looked around with his staff raised.)

LOKI (He swung his staff around): ALRIGHT CHUMPS! You wanna take me?! Ha! Come on! I got plenty of fight for all of you!

(He finally got a good look around, and saw that he was back in the skull cavern)

LOKI: Huh? What? Hey… I'm back! FINALLY! I thought I'd never get out of the Nether! Now I can finally have my revenge on Queen Bansheera, that brat Olympius, and the Power Rangers!

(Loki raised his staff but saw that the temple was completely empty.)

LOKI: Uh…Queen Bansheera? ...Olympius? …Jinxer? Hey, where is everyone?

?: They are all gone, my old friend.

(Loki looked in the direction the voice came from, and then appeared the glowing, translucent spirit of Loki's first leader and long-time comrade: Diabolico.)

LOKI: Diabolico?! What do you mean they're all gone? Where'd they go?

DIABOLICO: The Power Rangers destroyed them all, and I used my spirit to help them seal away Queen Bansheera in the Shadow World forever.

LOKI: W-wait, YOU HELPED THE RANGERS?! Why would help them out?!

DIABOLICO: it was the only way. When she and her cursed son Olympius sacrificed Vypra and you, my two loyal followers, I vowed vengeance! And there was only one way I could achieve that; as the saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But now that the queen is gone, Mariner Bay can once again be ours for the taking! …but alas, I used a lot of my power to escape the tomb. And without my body, I can't fully resume command.

LOKI (He held his staff up and growled): Then I'll take command of the Skull Cavern! I'll lead an army of demons to destroy Mariner Bay and the Power Rangers! But uh…I don't know how to do that.

DIABOLICO: Never fear my comrade, although I can't do much without a physical form, I can act as your guide until I can find such a body! And together, the three of us will bring Lightspeed, Mariner Bay, and the earth down to their knees!

LOKI: YEAH! That's what I'm talking abou-…w-wait, THREE of us?

DIABOLICO: As much as it pains me to say, I'm not the one to have fully set us free, that honor belongs to the new commander of the Batlings, Leona!

(Loki turned to see a mysterious hooded feminine figure approach them and kneel to Diabolico. She appeared to be a blue husky with her face completely hidden by the hood and a black mask, except for her eyes (which looked completely white) and her mouth.)

LOKI: Whoa! Hello gorgeous! You know, Vypra was kinda cute, but she was too human looking. But you….

(At that very moment, Leona cracked a whip that made Loki flinch. Leona then just coldly stared Loki down with a smirk.)

LEONA: Don't…test me. Just because you're in charge now doesn't mean I have to respect you.

LOKI: Hey, relax, I was just kidding there sweet cheeks!

LEONA: Sweet cheeks!? Why you-

DIABOLICO: That's enough! Leona, if you wish to earn your keep around here, you'll have to prove yourself. And you can start by bringing forth a new demon to combat the rangers.

LEONA: Very well, Master Diabolico. (She brought her hands together and a demon card appeared in her hands) Come forth, winged demon of ice: Zeelo.

(The card flew into the mantle, its eyes glowed and steam emerged from its mouth. Out from the mouth emerged a large blue icy dragon with icicle wings.)

ZEELO (He roared loudly): Get ready Mariner Bay, because there's a cold front coming tonight!

LOKI: Huh, not bad, for a dog!

LEONA (She pointed her whip at Loki): Just stick with me muscles, and I'll show you how a real demon commander gets the job done.

**(HOTEL SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY, NEXT MORNING)**

(Matt, Luna, and the other XSFL Warriors had made it to safety that night. There had been, thankfully, no civilian casualties. They had both gotten to the hotel they were staying at in one piece. Luna made her way through the doors with a bag of food and drinks she had bought from the convenience store nearby. After signing some things for her fans, she made her way to the elevator up to her and Matt's room. Matt meanwhile stayed in his room, lying on his belly on the bed. He yawned a bit as he watched the YouTube footage of the fight on his laptop. He went to the XSFL website, hoping to see some positive results but when he saw the results he shook his head and slumped. Luna then finally entered into the room with the bag.)

LUNA: Hey babe, some fans wanted autographs down on the first floor. Food's still good, pretty cheap though. Can you believe there are no Chinese food places around here? I was kinda pressed for time so…hope you like sub sandwiches. I got it just how you like it.

(There was silence as Luna turned to look at Matt's narrowed eyes.)

MATT: ...you lied to me.

(She put the food down on the table and looked at him with crossed arms.)

LUNA: With what? I've been truthful to you ever since we were little.

MATT: You always told me they weren't real. (He turned the laptop to show a fan who had recorded the Unilaser shooting Spira.) How do you explain THAT? You and I both saw them. You can't say this one is fake this time.

LUNA (She rubbed the back of her head nervously): Uh... Well...

MATT (He put the laptop on the desk and closed it, taking his ear buds out.): So...why?

LUNA: Well you wanted to be a Power Ranger so much, I didn't want you to get hurt. You were doing all those dangerous stunts so I had to tell you they were fake!

MATT: And yet I became an XSFL superstar anyway. I get hurt anyway. Its part of the job but sometimes it's worth it.

LUNA: I'm sorry I'm overprotective on that; it just brings back bad memories.

MATT: When I was six?

LUNA: When you tried running up the wall, back flipping off, and giving yourself a concussion. I had to come up with something.

MATT: I was just six! I was young, impressionable, and stupid. Now I'm 22 and...well not much has changed. I looked up to you and them as I grew up. Without them, I wouldn't be here. They help others and they're role models to everyone. When I joined the XSFL, I wanted to be just like them. I studied them, adapted their styles, I did all of that so that maybe, just maybe, I could meet one of them one day. But you told me they weren't real and I was just chasing urban legends. Well guess what: I told you so. (He smirked.) And I'm gonna find them. I will thank them personally for saving both our lives...right after I eat my sub! (He snatched his subs and began to eat.)

LUNA (She sighed in relief and shook her head): The way to a boy's heart…right through his stomach. (She sat down and unwrapped hers.) Let's just eat dinner, watch a movie—

MATT: Get bored and play… (He snickered.)

LUNA: Then tomorrow we go to the airport and fly away from this freaky town.

MATT (He nodded and began eating, looking at the TV for a moment): Did you ever believe in them?

LUNA (She smiled and nodded): I did when you first got me watching the show. But when we started getting hurt, I kind of stopped believing for a while. But when we got separated, one saved my life...

(She gave a soft smile taking a bite of her sub. While they talked, the Rescue Rover pulled up to the parking lot. Matt leaned over and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.)

MATT: You never told me one did. Was it one of the Lightspeed Rangers? The Red Ranger?

LUNA: Well I don't remember if it was Lightspeed, but he was Red. (She giggled taking another bite.)

MATT (He nodded, looking to the screen on the TV): Wouldn't it be great to be a Power Ranger?

LUNA: I think it would be cool, but we have jobs already. We're XSFL Warriors babe! We need to stay on our guard. (She poured herself some soda.) Want some?

MATT: Sure. But come on, it'd still be cool.

LUNA (She giggled and poured some root beer for him): Yeah, fighting demons, risking our lives every day…sooooo cool! (She chuckled, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.)

MATT: Well it'd be better than losing all the time...

LUNA: Hey now, cheer up. We can't win all of them. As long as you tried your best that's all that should matter.

MATT: I had him, Luna. The whole thing got made a No Contest.

LUNA: Well look at it this way, you DID win. The ref just ran.

MATT: Technically I won. My record needs major fixing.

LUNA: Nothing's stopping you from getting better, love. (She smiles, ignoring that her attempt to cheer him up had backfired.)

MATT: I know. That main event's calling me, babe. It speaks to me, it says-

CURTIS: Matt Shields?

(Luna blinked and Matt tilted his head to the door.)

LUNA: Uhh…ironic much?

(Luna went over to open the door while Matt watched. Both were half expecting a fan. What they weren't expecting was to see Curtis and Gale standing there. Matt stood up and walked over.)

MATT: Are you two...?

GALE: Lightspeed Rescue. We met earlier at the arena.

LUNA: Look, Matt only sat on the cycles outside for a second, I swear it. If anything sticky was on it, I am truly sorry.

MATT: Nice, throwing me under the bus. (He blinked.) ...wait, sticky?

CURTIS (He rolled his eyes a bit.): I'm Curtis Wilson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. This is Gale Collete, Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

LUNA: Nice to meet you two in person. I am Luna Rush and this is Matt Shields. Do you want to come in?

(Gale looked up at Curtis waiting for his answer.)

CURTIS: No thanks. We'd like for you two to come with us. We'll explain on the way.

MATT: Can we at least bring our food? I'm starving.

LUNA: If that's ok?

GALE: I don't see why not. Just don't get anything on the interior, the designer will flip.

MATT: No promises? (He smiled, grabbing his sub and his soda.) Where we going?

CURTIS: Somewhere not a lot of people get to go. (He moved and began to head to the elevator.)

**(LIGHTSPEED AQUABASE)**

(Within minutes, the rover made its way down the ramp through the gate and down the tunnel leading to the Aquabase. Matt gasped as he spotted the underwater base.)

MATT: Woah...

LUNA: Hmm… (She was amazed but didn't really show it.) Why is this facility under water may I ask? Couldn't this place crack under the pressure of water?

CURTIS: Lightspeed needed a place that demons couldn't get to and they discovered that a demons weakness was being submerged underwater.

GALE: So, logically, the base was built underwater where they couldn't get to us.

LUNA: I see. (She looked over her shoulder at Matt.) Like a little kid in a candy store…

(The Rover reached the end of the tube and rested on a platform. It rose up to take them into the garage area. Curtis and Gale got out while Matt took in his new surroundings.)

MATT: I always knew this place was real…it's so big…and AWESOME!

CURTIS: Tour's gonna have to wait, follow me.

LUNA (She took Matt's hand): Come on you. (She followed the two down the halls.)

(Matt nodded and followed her, his other hand in his pocket. This was almost too much for him but he knew the best was yet to come. Right in one of the back areas, the four entered into the briefing room where Carter, Ryan, and Joel were waiting.)

CARTER: Welcome Luna, Matt, to the Lightspeed Aquabase. I'm Captain Carter Grayson.

LUNA (She looked around the room and smiled): Hello. You guys have a nice facility here.

MATT: Nice? This is like one of the coolest places ever!

RYAN (He nodded and smiled at them both): Glad you think so. You won't find a safer place here in Mariner Bay.

CURTIS: I don't think anybody here was expecting Batlings to attack a public place. But we know now that someone is controlling the Batlings. They can't be operating on their own.

LUNA: Batlings?

GALE: Foot soldiers. Those were the things you two were fighting off at the arena.

MATT: Those things were creepy. I thought at first they were just guys in costumes with really stupid looking goggles, but they were the real deal. We fought the best we could against them.

JOEL: You guys lasted longer than some people. That's saying something.

LUNA: We're XSFL Warriors, sir. Our training allows us to last a long time fighting. I was pumped and ready to fight-

MATT: While I was busy getting my kiester kicked….

CARTER: Before we go any further, I believe introductions are in order.

LUNA: That would be nice. A little better then coming to our hotel room and saying "Come with us now."

RYAN: Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger.

GALE: Gale Collette, Pink Ranger

JOEL: Joel Rawlings, Green Ranger AND the Sky Cowboy!

CURTIS: Curtis Wilson, Red Ranger.

MATT (He thought for a moment): Forgive me for asking, but what happened to the others?

JOEL: Chad and Kelsey left to pursue careers overseas.

CARTER: Our mentor, Captain William Mitchell, retired a few years after we defeated Queen Bansheera. He chose me to be the new Captain and Dana has become Head Nurse of the Aquabase.

RYAN: Joel and I are the only two still in active duty for 11 years. We can swap stories later though.

MATT: Right, so now we come to the reason why we're here.

(Carter nodded and opened the briefcase, turning it around to show two morphers.)

CARTER: These are your Rescue Morphers. They will allow you to morph into the defenders of this city: Lightspeed Power Rangers.

MATT (In sheer amazement): Oh my god. THESE are real too! (He reached out for one of them.)

LUNA: Wait, you guys want us to be Power Rangers?

MATT: You don't even have to ask. SIGN ME UP! (He took his and was about to strap it on.)

LUNA (She took out the other morpher and looked at it): What color are these suits?

CURTIS: That's the newest Purple suit. Yellow is on the shelf for now, being repaired, Kelsey's last battle did a number on her. (He looked to Matt) That one's Blue.

LUNA (She looked up): P-purple...?

MATT: AWESOME! I always wanted to be the Blue Ranger!

LUNA: I thought you wanted to be Red?

MATT: …I'll take what I can get. I'll be Pink, I don't even care! (He laughed.)

LUNA (She shook her head and tugged on Matt's shirt): Matt, a word please.

MATT: Meh. (He followed her, looking at her.) What's up?

LUNA: Okay…I am just as shocked as you are here. But what are we gonna do about the XSFL? Our jobs?

MATT: ...oh. (He rubbed the back of his head.)

LUNA: I don't always mean to be the party pooper here. You know that. I know you've always wanted to be a Power Ranger. (She mumbled quietly.) I won't lie, so have I at one point. But we have to think logically about this decision.

MATT: This is a once in a lifetime sort of thing, babe. I know we're already Warriors but the GM's gonna announce soon the permanent base where everybody will fight in. It's Sundraville, Terranobia, or here.

LUNA: You're right. (She took a deep breath and looked up at him.) I am willing to do this for a little bit as a test run, at least.

MATT (He tilted his head): Wait, really?

LUNA (She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled lightly): Yeah. You and I are a team. (She giggled.) Plus I haven't heard of a purple ranger before.

MATT: Well there was that one Purple Wolf Ranger.

LUNA: Any female ones?

MATT: No.

LUNA: Then I'd be the first!

MATT: The least we can see is if we got what it takes, right?

LUNA: Right. You and I are in this together.

(Matt nodded and they both went into the briefing room.)

MATT: We're ready. The least we can do, since we're travelling, is try a test run with these things.

RYAN: Suit yourself.

(The alarm in the base suddenly went off, drawing the Rangers' attention.)

LUNA: I take it we get to test them now?

CARTER: Best training is on the field.

CURTIS: Let's go guys.

(He quickly made his way out of the room to the garage. They reached the garage with jackets hanging up.)

JOEL: Blue and purple are yours, take them! Just try and keep up rookies!

MATT/LUNA: Rookies!?

(Matt and Luna both quickly grabbed their jackets and jumped into the rovers with the others. Curtis and Gale sat in the front, Ryan and Joel sat in the middle, and Matt and Luna sat in the back. Curtis revved the engine and the platform descended. He drove them straight out through the tunnel and out the gate into the streets.)

**(MARINER BAY PLAZA)**

(When the rover pulled into the plaza, everything was coated in ice, while most citizens were evacuating, some had fallen to the ground frozen and shivering like leaves. The Rescue Rangers wasted no time jumping out of the rover and helping the citizens out of the area. Curtis and Gale got out first and Gale helped up a shaking elderly woman.)

GALE: Don't worry ma'am, everything's gonna be okay! Just get to a warm area!

CURTIS: An Ice Demon?

MATT: Looks like that, yeah. (He looked around before helping some people to safety.)

(Before the others could run off to help others, Zeelo appeared nearby them with Loki right beside him.)

ZEELO (He laughed evilly): welcome Power Rangers, to my little winter wonderland of destruction!

(Curtis and the others regrouped when people were safe.)

CURTIS: You know I'm really starting to get bored with you freaks popping up all over the place!

JOEL (To Ryan): Think we can take this guy?

RYAN (He remained silent, keeping his eyes on Loki. He narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly.): Loki…

MATT: Loki?

LOKI: Hey there traitor! Did you and your green friend miss me?!

JOEL: I thought you were destroyed! What're you doing back here?

LOKI: I got some new friends in the demon world. Not really hard too since I'm the NEW KING OF THE DEMONS!

RYAN: ...really? They made YOU the new leader?

JOEL (He snickered); Ok, I knew the demons were desperate but... YOU?!

LOKI: Hey! I'm a good leader! I'm way better than that bratty Olympius!

CURTIS: You, just like all the rest, are going down! I don't care if you're a king or a prince, you won't be hurting anyone else! (He raised his morpher.) READY!

OTHERS: READY!

CURTIS, MATT, JOEL, LUNA, GALE: LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!

RYAN: TITANIUM POWER!

(All six of them morphed. Matt now sported the original blue Lightspeed Rescue suit. Luna's was a light shade of purple with a purple skirt and a star shaped visor)

CURTIS: Red Ranger, rescue ready!

MATT: Blue Ranger, rescue ready!

JOEL: Green Ranger, rescue ready!

LUNA: Purple Ranger, rescue ready!

GALE: Pink Ranger, rescue ready!

RYAN: Titanium Ranger, rescue ready!

ALL 6 (They saluted and posed): LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!

MATT (He inspected his outfit): Whoa! This! Is! AWESOME!

LUNA: (She inspected her own outfit): nice! I love the shade of purple, and a star-shaped visor? I can definitely work with this!

ZEELO: I don't care if you've got a whole army of Power Rangers! I'm sending you back to the Ice Age! Batlings, destroy them!

(A swarm of batlings appeared in front of Loki and Zeelo. Loki patted Zeelo's shoulder and then vanished.)

CURTIS: Rookies, Joel, you handle the Batlings. We'll handle these clowns.

MATT: Got it!

LUNA: We have names you know.

JOEL: Worry about it later, you two. Just follow the sky cowboy's lead!

(Matt nodded and pulled out his blaster. He looked at it before pressing a button to switch to baton mode. He looked over the baton before flipping it in his hands.)

MATT: No worries. It's just like fencing…or all those times I watched Star Wars.

(He raced in and slashed at a batlings chest, ducking under a strike to deliver a kick that knocked it back. He jumped onto one of the tables and front flipped off, laughing as he slashed through some of the batlings before finding himself surrounded. He froze and blocked some of the strikes but he was slashed in the back and he felt a kick that knocked him forward. He shook it off and tossed some chairs at the batlings, hoping to distract them. While they were distracted, he charged and slashed through them, getting rid of a few before jumping in excitement.)

MATT: Hah! This is AWESOME!

JOEL: Not bad, newbie! Now let me show you how it's really done.

(Matt watched as Joel ran and leapt off one of the stairwells with his blaster in gun mode. In midair, he rained down shots on the Batlings to stun them. He landed and rolled on the ground, shooting Batlings left and right. He easily evaded the attacks and put his blaster in baton mode, making Batlings vanish till he took out a section of Batlings.)

MATT: Eh, not too bad. (He put his baton on his shoulder.) I could learn a few things from ya.

JOEL: Now it's your lady's turn.

LUNA: I have a name! (Matt and Joel turned to see Luna already dealing with some of the Batlings.) It's Luna Rush!

JOEL: I know, I just like to mess with the new guys. To keep you on your toes, like this!

(He suddenly blasted two Batlings behind Luna before they had the chance to strike. Luna turned to see the two behind her. She shook her head and got into a stance. Watching the Batlings, she charged in and jumped, wrapping her legs around its head and swinging her body to send it flying. One Batling tried to jump on her but she rolled out of the way and took out the legs of another Batling. She knipped up and hit some punches against one Batling and slammed its head into the ground. She hit a back kick to the gut of another Batling approaching her and then bounced of one Batling to kick another one more in the head.)

MATT: Excellente! (He then turned to some of the other Batlings trying to go after other people.) It looks like we got some more to deal with though.

(Luna and Joel nodded and joined Matt as they ran to help others. The others meanwhile had a harder time fighting Zeelo. Curtis, Gale, and Ryan leapt in the air and fired shots from their weapon to stun Zeelo. Curtis and Gale held their V-Lancers and sliced into Zeelo but he used his wings to block the attack. He flapped them and the gust of wind knocked them both back.)

ZEELO: Hah, what' the matter Rangers? Can't take the bitter cold defeat!?

(He was about to blast Curtis and Gale but Ryan leapt in with his Titanium Laser Axe, blocking its claws.)

RYAN: I've taken down things twelve times as ugly as you…smarter too!

(Curtis got to his feet and flipped his V Lancer, glaring as he leapt over Ryan and slashed into Zeelo's back. He slashed twice but he was once again knocked away.)

CURTIS: And we've heard better jokes as well! (He charged, only to get an ice-ball to the chest that knocked him back.)

GALE: Curtis! You alright?

CURTIS (He felt his chest): Gah... I-I'll be alright.

GALE: I got your back, don't worry!

(Curtis suddenly picked up his V-Lancer and yelled, firing several rapid-fire shots that struck Zeelo. Gale joined in with her own V-Lancer and Ryan with his Titanium Laser Axe. The three kept shooting until Zeelo was blasted back, crashing through an ice pillar. Matt, Luna, and Joel quickly rejoined.)

CURTIS: Let's roast him. Matt, Luna, get out your V-Lancers.

MATT: V-Lancers?

JOEL: Like this! (He extended his hand, making a V appear.) V-LANCER!

(The lancer appeared in his hand and he put the V on it, putting his blaster attachment on the end to power it up. Matt nodded at Luna and they both raised their hands, a V appearing in their extended hands.)

MATT AND LUNA: V-LANCER!

(The lancers appeared in their hands and they were brought together with the V being put into place. They followed what Joel did and held their V-Lancers up.)

MATT: Awesome!

LUNA: Nice!

(Zeelo began to get to its feet but he stopped, staring at the Rangers with their V-Lancers raised.)

CURTIS: Target locked! (The others aimed, ready to fire.) V-LANCERS! SPECTRE BLAST!

(Zeelo saw this and thrusted its palms forward, trying to make an ice beam to counter the attack. The beams struggled against one another until Ryan added in a beam from his weapon. With the boost, Zeelo's ice beam broke.)

ZEELO: No! You can't thaw me! No one can!

(Zeelo tried to shield himself with its wings but the blast pierced through him and a giant V appeared, causing an explosion against him. Zeelo screamed in pain, fell over, and exploded.)

RYAN: Down goes another one.

JOEL: Gotta admit, you two rookies did good, but it's not over yet.

(Loki appeared out of sight from the Rangers, pulling out one of Jinxer's old cards.)

LOKI: Oh-ho-ho! It ain't over yet Rangers! (He suddenly threw the card at the remains.) Okay now uh... how did Jinxer do it again? Uh…magic words uh…magic words uh…OH JUST GROW!

(The pieces of Zeelo turned into bats and flew into the air, re-assembling Zeelo into giant size.)

ZEELO (He laughed evilly): Now I can turn Mariner Bay into my own personal ice skating rink!

MATT: ...oh yeah, I forgot about this part. (He chuckled nervously.)

LUNA: I was actually getting ready to say…

CURTIS: Time to go big again. I hope we have enough energy. (He raised his wrist up.)

CARTER: Energy levels are still high Curtis. The Rescue Zords are already there.

CURTIS: Good. (He pressed a button on his wrist.) Rescue Zords, mobilize!

(The others turned seeing Aero Rescue 3 carrying the other four zords on a platform, including a purple version of Haz Rescue 4. Once the platform was set down, Ryan looked up to see the Max Solarzord flying through the air. It shot energy bolts at Zeelo that knocked him back. The Solarzord landed on the tracks nearby.)

RYAN: See you guys in the air!

(The others made the way to their vehicles and hopped inside their respective cockpits.)

CARTER: Pyro Rescue 1, online!

MATT: Uh...Aqua Rescue 2, online!

JOEL: Aero Rescue 3, online!

LUNA: Haz Rescue 4, online.

GALE: Med Rescue 5, online!

(The Max Solarzord descended from the sky once it had absorbed energy from the sun and began to transform in midair.)

RYAN: Max Solarzord, online! I'll buy you some time guys!

MATT: Oh yeah, Megazord time! Let's mop the floor with Frosty!

CURTIS: Megazord mode, Lightspeed!

MATT/JOEL/LUNA/GALE: LIGHTSPEED!

(Aero Rescue 3 hovered over Aqua Rescue 2 and used its magnetic clamps on the back part of the zord. Haz Rescue 4 and Med Rescue 5 used the hydraulics on their undersides to move up to form the feet. Aero carried and inserted Aqua into the back entrances of Haz and Med to form the legs. Aero then went to Pyro Rescue One and picked it up with its clamps, taking it above the legs. It lowered Pyro onto the legs and the lightspeed symbol spun and locked into place, securing the torso. Aero lowered itself and settled on the top with the head coming out from the top. The Megazord fully assembled itself and stood in a fighting stance alongside the Max Solarzord.)

ZEELO: Ah two on one, huh? I'll send you both back to—

MATT: BRO! Seriously, you're making Mr. Freeze look like a comic genius.

ZEELO: …y-you don't like my ice puns? Do you not have a sense of humor!?

MATT: I do but I didn't get it where you got it.

(Zeelo stopped and just looked down, shoulders slumped in depression.)

JOEL: …did new Blue just upset a demon? Like, legitly make it sad?

ZEELO: Oh no, you ain't made me sad. You just made me stone cold MAD!

GALE: …see that one didn't even make any sense.

MATT: I know right!?

ZEELO: GRRR ENOUGH!

(Zeelo charged forward with its fists raised, claws extended at the Megazords. The Solarzord jumped away while Zeelo and the Megazord clashed. Zeelo slashed a few times at the torso, trying to dig its claws in. The Megazord knocked it back and hit a few boxing jabs to the face and to the gut. Zeelo kicked back and grabbed the head of the Megazord, hitting it in the face with his knee. The Solarzord leapt and drove its foot into Zeelo's back. Zeelo turned and received several laser shots to the chest.)

RYAN: Having trouble keeping up?

ZEELO: You underestimate me, Rangers!

CURTIS: We'll see about that! Lightspeed ladder arms!

(The Lightspeed Megazord made its arms straighten and the ladder fists extended, punching Zeelo rapidly. However, Zeelo was quick to catch the ladder arms and pick up the Megazord.)

JOEL: Yikes, he's stronger than I thought!

RYAN: Not stronger then the Solarzord!

(The Solarzord leapt up and charged up its lasers, firing at Zeelo. Zeelo was just a little quicker and spun the Megazord around into the Solarzord's blasts. The blasts connected and the Megazord crashed on the ground. The Solarzord brought up its laser cannon attachment but Zeelo opened its mouth and began to blow ice on the Solarzord. While Zeelo was distracted, the Lightspeed Megazord jumped and dropkicked Zeelo onto his face. Zeelo got back up and tried slashing at the two megazords but they were ready and began attacking with laser shots and punches. Eventually, Zeelo was knocked down and tried to get to its feet but was only able to slowly.)

CURTIS: He's down; let's hit him where it hurts! (He pressed a button on the control panel) Lightspeed Megazord Saber! (The Saber appeared from the symbol on the belt area of the Lightspeed Megazord.)

RYAN: Energy maxed, locked on target! (Ryan pressed the trigger buttons on the throttle.) FIRE!

(The Max Solarzord held up its cannon attachment and the solar panels glowed brightly. Rapid-fire lasers shot out and sliced through Zeelo making him spark.)

CURTIS: IGNITE!

(The Saber began to glow with real fire and it drew a circle with the fire. It dealt one final diagonal slash along Zeelo's chest and he roared out in pain as the sparks continued. He fell backwards once more and exploded.)

MATT: Guess who melted under pressure, dragon boy—ah crap; now he's got me doing it.

LUNA: Dork.

(The two megazords posed in victory while Loki stormed away from the rooftop, only to be greeted by Leona.)

LOKI: All of that is on you, pup! Your monster, your failure!

LEONA: I wouldn't consider that a failure. Consider this one a little test run for those new rangers. Don't worry, we'll gain the upper hand later.

**(LIGHTSPEED AQUABASE)**

(The six made their return to the Aquabase in one piece and went straight to the briefing room where Carter was re-watching the fight. He turned and the others saluted to him, Matt was coming in last though.)

MATT: And that ladies and germs is how we do it! Hah! (He went to Carter and rose up his hand for a high five but got a raised eyebrow.) ...right, sorry. (He went back to stand by Luna,)

LUNA: This isn't backstage, babe. No one will high five you. (Matt pouted and gave her a look but she sighed and gave him a high five anyway.)

CARTER: For your first trial run, you handled yourselves better than I expected. I understand that you two have your own lives but the offer still stands for both of you. Tougher times are coming since we know Loki has returned.

MATT: ...so does that mean there's more to fight?

CURTIS: That's what we've been doing. (Matt looked at him.) We've been getting rid of the demons that are still wandering around but if Loki's the new king, he must be having some help.

RYAN: Diabolico. (They looked at him.) Loki's an idiot, he wouldn't last a day as king. If Loki is back then so is Diabolico.

LUNA: If I may ask. Who is this Diabolico character?

JOEL: You want the abridged version or the whole story?

LUNA: Short please.

CARTER: Lightspeed was assembled to make sure the city would be safe from demons. This city was built over demon's territory and the demon's wanted to take back the city to rebuild their empire. They were led by Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, and Jinxer.

GALE: Diabolico wanted to reclaim the city for their queen, Queen Bansheera. He's one of the most dangerous demons around and perhaps the toughest the original rangers ever faced.

RYAN: But they all were defeated, one by one. When we first faced Diabolico, we only barley managed to destroy him. Then he ended up coming back yet again, even stronger. And we still defeated him.

MATT: So...

LUNA: There was a big battle. You beat Diabolico. But his minions are still roaming the city?

RYAN: Exactly. And that's what we're here for: to protect the city and get rid of the demons that were left over.

CURTIS: This isn't going to be easy Matt. It isn't something to be taken lightly. You have some pretty big shoes to fill.

MATT: I wanna help then. I won' fill shoes, I can fill stadiums with fans, but I will do what I can to help this city.

CURTIS: …alright then.

GALE: Well I think they're off to a good start. If we keep this up, Loki will be down in no time!

MATT (He looked at Luna.): …Luna? Are you in?

LUNA (She nodded and gave a smile.): I'm in.

JOEL: I should be on my 2nd honeymoon, the one that got interrupted before…but I'm still stickin' around.

CARTER: Duty calls, Joel. We need all the help we can get and I believe that if Diabolico wants to take over this city, he'll have to go through you to do it.

(Curtis nodded and saluted with the rest. Matt immediately saluted and Luna, though hesitant, saluted as well. Then all 7 put their hands in the middle)

ALL 7: LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS.)**


End file.
